I'm a loser
by arsazu1985
Summary: What happened while Jonathan was waiting for his plane in the airport? Based on the movie Hotel Transylvania and a Beatles song. My first not "Despicable me" fanfic; please send reviews if you want to.


_My first not Despicable me fanfic, I saw this movie last Sunday and I really liked it; though we don't know what happened when Jonathan was waiting for his plane in the airport I thought maybe this could happened in the view of the circumstances after Mavis's birthday party (if you haven't seen the movie yet maybe you don't know what I'm talking about)_

_Well, I hope you like it_

**I'm a loser**

_What have I done?, _thought Jonathan while he was in the airport waiting for his plane; there was still half an hour for waiting but he wanted to leave as soon as possible, away from Transylvania, away from Dracula and his friends but specially away from Mavis.

Just a few hours ago he had made the biggest mistake in his life, breaking the heart of the girl of his dreams; but he knew he did it for a good reason, after all he had made a kind of promise to Dracula of taking care of her from the humans; even from himself; but he still could remember her last words to him

**Mavis**: I don't care if you are a human, I still love you and I want to be with you.

And what did he do next? He told her the meanest words he had ever said to a girl and went out of the hotel and from her life; he really ruined it all. He felt such a big loser, considering that the last 24 hours he had gained the friendship of the greatest monsters of all time and the loving of the most unique girl he had ever met in his life; he's been going around all the world, he's met many girls in every place he has visited but no one was like her; she was one in a million and he had lost her, he lost everything.

While he was in the waiting room, he saw that in TV there was a program of classic music videos; "Oldies but Goldies".

**TV announcer**: And now, our next song it's called "I'm a loser" from The Beatles LP "Beatles for sale" from the year of 1964, enjoy it.

_Figures; _thought Jonathan, it was not enough feeling mad and guilty with himself, now TV had to remind it to him even more.

**The Beatles**: I'm a Loser, I'm a Loser,

and I'm not what I appear to be.

Of all the love I have won or have lost.

There is one love I should never have crossed.

She was a girl in a million my friend,

I should have known she would win in the end.

I'm a Loser, and I lost someone who's near to me.

I'm a Loser, and I'm not what I appear to be.

**Jonathan**: What are they? Magicians or something? How could they possibly put in simple words how I'm feeling right now?

Although I laugh and I act like a clown,

beneath this mask I am wearing a frown.

My tears are falling like rain from the sky,

is it for her or myself that I cry?

That last line surprised him because it was true, was he really feeling sad for himself? After all, now Mavis will never get out from the hotel, she became an eternal prisoner while he was free to go wherever he wanted; now he felt really guilty for what he did.

I'm a Loser, and I lost someone who's near to me.

I'm a Loser, and I'm not what I appear to be.

What have I done to deserve such a fate?

I realize I have left it too late.

And so it's true pride comes before a fall,

I'm telling you so that you won't lose all.

Oh, he really wished those last lines would become true but it was impossible, he couldn't just go back to the hotel and apologize to everyone now that they knew he was a human, and obviously Mavis might not want to see him anymore, and he couldn't blame her.

Jonathan: (thinking) _I love you Mavis, I really do; but I'm afraid you could have the same fate that your mother had; I didn't mean to hurt you but it was the best for everyone, I hope someday you can forgive me_

I'm a loser, and I lost someone who's near to me.

I'm a loser, and I'm not what I appear to be.

Then, suddenly he heard that his plane had just arrived, he stood up and began walking to the plane's entrance door

Jonathan: _Goodbye Mavis, Goodbye forever._

_I know it's kind of a sad and short story but if you've seen already the movie then you know what happened at the end; I had the idea for this story when I was walking back home after I saw the movie, when I was listening some music from my cell phone I heard this one from The Beatles and I thought it was good for that moment though it is not shown in the movie._

_Hope you liked it and please send some reviews if you want to._


End file.
